gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Afternoon Delight
Afternoon Delight by Starland Vocal Band is featured in Sexy, the fifteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Carl and the Celibacy Club. Emma initially believes that the song is about a dessert, but Holly sets her straight, telling her that it's about rolling in the hay in the afternoon instead of waiting until the middle of a cold dark night. Emma is upset upon discovering this and denies it while ordering Rachel to look up the dessert to prove Holly wrong. Puck plays the guitar and Carl is on drums during the musical number. After the performance it is given an uneasy applause from everyone except for Brittany, who gives them a standing ovation. Lyrics Carl: Gonna find my baby, gonna hold her tight Gonna grab some afternoon delight Puck: My motto's always been; when it's right, it's right Why wait until the middle of a cold dark night Rachel with the Celibacy Club: When everything's a little clearer in the light of day And we know the night is always gonna be here any way Emma with Quinn: Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite Looking forward to a little afternoon delight Quinn with Emma: Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ignite And the thought of lovin' you is getting so exciting Carl and The Celibacy Club: Sky rockets in flight Afternoon delight Aaaa-a-a-afternoon delight Aaaa-a-a-afternoon delight Emma: Started out this morning feeling so polite I always thought a fish could not be caught who didn't bite Carl: But you've got some bait a waitin', and I think I might try nibbling A little afternoon delight Carl and The Celibacy Club: Sky rockets in flight Afternoon delight Aaaa-a-a-afternoon delight Aaaa-a-a-afternoon delight Puck with the Celibacy Club: Be waiting for me baby when I come around We could make a lot of lovin' 'for the sun goes down Rachel with Carl and the Celibacy Club: Thinkin' of you's workin' up my appetite Looking forward to a little afternoon delight Quinn with The Celibacy Club: Rubbin' sticks and stones together makes the sparks ignite And the thought of lovin' you is getting so exciting Carl and The Celibacy Club: Sky rockets in flight Afternoon delight Aaaa-a-a-afternoon delight Aaaa-a-a-afternoon delight Aaaaaaaa-aaa-aaaa-afternoon delight Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-afternoon delight Trivia *Last time Emma sings in the second season. *Last time Carl sings in the series. Gallery Carl-Emma.jpg Puck -)).jpg Rachel-Quinn-Emma.jpg Rachel-Quinn.jpg 293.glee.lc.031411.jpg 399px-Glee-Afternoon-Delight.png Afternoon delight.png glee-sexy-pictures-1.png glee sexy.jpg PDVD 096.jpg PDVD 100.jpg PDVD 102.jpg PDVD 168.jpg PDVD 184.jpg PDVD 185.jpg PDVD 208.jpg Puck gif.gif Glee-sexy-recap.jpg tumblr mmk1ed8d0d1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif tumblr mmk1ed8d0d1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mmk1ed8d0d1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mmk1ed8d0d1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mmk1ed8d0d1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mmk1ed8d0d1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mmk1ed8d0d1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr mmk1ed8d0d1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Afternoon delight song.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Carl Howell Category:Songs sung by Emma Pillsbury Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two